Heated Antics
by UglyDuckling101
Summary: The newest recruits for the Maryland Rehab Center arrive. New faces meet for the first time, and they all have at least one thing in common. (The following story is an original piece. Heated Antics was originally a Fanfiction, however, in the meantime I will still be posting chapters here.)
1. Chapter One

Were the handcuffs necessary? It was an accident. Not that anyone up to this point believed me. The bed was comfortable enough. Hopefully the food was good. When they first said I was coming here I was mostly worried about the food. I still am. Is it like cafeteria food, or even hospital food? The bed aligned with mine on the same wall was still empty. Also who would I be rooming with?

* * *

"Maybe they won't be so bad. You don't have to share with me after all," the taller of the two joked. The blond scoffed. The brace holding their entirety of their left leg stiffened.

'I'll have someone look at it later,' he groaned, thinking to himself now irritated.

"If this roommate is worse than you Roy, the next few months is going to be worse than torture," the blonde smirked. Roy laughed.

"I'm glad to see you still like me. Your affection is still cold as ever. But I think I should point out you have to open the door. With my hands and your one good arm, you have the only good hand." Roy's hands were heavily wrapped and the others arms were one of two. Tanner had one good hand and it was busy with his suitcase. He set it down, and turned the door knob. The blonde stepped further through the door. He took in the room and it's single occupant. They weren't hard to miss. They had crazy bright hair and were cuffed to their bed. In addition their arms were wrapped in hospital bandages.

"That's nice. I am rooming with a delinquent," the blonde mumbled. Roy walked right up to the bed.

"Hi, I'm Roy. That there is Tanner. I would offer my hand but their currently out of commission," Roy introduced. The boy in the bed, who looked maybe a year younger than them smiled grandly.

"My names Nate. Ignore the handcuffs. It's really just a big misunderstanding. So I'm guessing one of you are taking the extra bed?" Nate asked.

"That'd be me. But I have to ask, why?" Tanner looked at the boy and then eyed the cuffs and met Nate's face again. Roy sighed.

"You can ignore that. Tanner here doesn't have a grasp on manners yet." Nate chuckled. Still smiling, he explained,

"It's fine. I'd be asking the same thing. A small shop and a small fire later, no one is dead and I'm being charged with possible arson. And some nasty burns."

"I'm gonna die." Tanner shuffled to his bed. Roy laughed.

"You are not gonna die"

"I can assure you," Nate insisted, "I will not be lighting you on fire." The blonde managed to sit on the bed with his leg brace and one handed. The redhead had to ask, as curiosity had always had the best of them.

"How'd you break your arm? And why is your leg in a brace and wrapped?" Tanner sighed.

"The leg is severely burned, mostly healed. I broke my arm. Any other questions Nosey-Rosey?" Nate's hair was a shade of bright red. Tanner thought the name was fitting at the moment. Roy replied with his own version.

"We thought it was ok to experiment with fire in a small shack. We got stuck, leading to his leg getting buried and my gloves melting into my hands. Ever hear of alchemy? Doesn't work for the record. Basically magic." Tanner could care less what the other told people as long as he didn't tell this kid they hardly knew more than he needed to know.

"You told us your story. That's ours." Nate listened patiently.

"Have you two met the others coming today?" Nate asked. Roy answered no.

"We just got here ourselves. I know we're all meeting later in the lounge to meet each other. A meet and greet of sorts," Roy used his foot to scoot his friends suit case out of the doorway where it sat forgotten and against the nearest wall now.

"I'll catch up with you Tanner. I'm going to find my room. It was nice meeting you Nate." Roy left. Nate turned to Tanner's turned back. He didn't know yet if this was going to be too much fun. His roommate was kind of a stick in the mud.

* * *

"I know you're all here because you're on the mend, but things at Maryland Rehab aren't that bad. I'm your head doctor here. My name's Angelina Dallas. I prefer Miss Dallas though, so you can call me what you like. Let's start our introductions with Nate. Just say your name and if you're comfortable, why you're here." The woman smiled. Still in handcuffs, Nate sat up straighter.

"I'm Nate. I'm here for my arms." He decided to skip reason for his confinement.

Tanner and Roy sat beside Nate. Tanner was blunt.

"I'm Tanner Williams. This is Roy here. We were being stupid and played with fire."

"I would be Roy if anyone didn't get that," the boy added. The three boys were in the older teen range, the next not much younger. The girl dressed rather maturely for their age and was sporting a basic head wrap that covered an eye. They didn't look happy to be there. The girl was still quiet. She made it clear she was not taking her turn.

"I'm next then. My name is Kyle, and I'll be leading the group from here on out." Kyle looked twenty-two, or even twenty-three. His face and lower arms were marred by old scarring but had mostly faded. He wore a ball cap.

"I was treated here a year ago. If you ever have any questions I'm happy to answer them." He smiled.

'This ones happy too,' Tanner thought. The person next looked interesting. It was hard not to notice the large scar. It incased a large portion of their forehead and started down the back of the head.

"I'm currently interning. My name is Dylan and I'm also available if any of you need anything."

Angelina spoke up.

"Thank you for that everyone. We have one other here who was unable to make it. Their circumstances are unfortunate. They will be in their Room for much of the time." She was brief. Dylan, Roy did notice, was uncomfortable. He put the observation away in the back of his mind for later. Angelina continued.

"Lunch is ready and after that for those who haven't found their room yet, we will show you to them."

'I thought there would be more of us,' Tanner thought. The room started to clear. Dylan led Nate and the girl with no name followed in silence after. Angelina excused herself leaving Kyle with Roy and Tanner.

"You two ready to go? The foods pretty good. I'd know, I helped prepare it," Kyle attempted to lighten the mood. The answer was second nature and blunt.

"No." Roy looked surprised. His friend wasn't one familiar with such an answer when food was concerned. "I'm good here. You guys go ahead."

"What's wrong." Tanner sighed. He knew the tone. It wasn't a question as much as it was a friendly order.

"Nothing is wrong. Can I just not be hungry?" The blonde half bit back his tone. He knew Roy meant well.

"You're Tanner Williams. You're always hungry," Roy smirked. Tanner wasn't listening, still acting like an indignant child. His smile gone, Roy decided to level with his stubborn headed friend.

"I can't make you stand, or you know I would. I've never pushed you to do anything, but just this once, talk to me please." He was asking. The boy looked away.

"Fine." He caved. "My leg hurts. I'll get food later ok?" Kyle chose now to step in.

"We can help you with that. We have pain medication if you want it."

"Fine." He didn't like relying on others too much. This once couldn't hurt. "Thanks."

Kyle smiled, standing. "How about we use a wheelchair for now? And then after we get some food we can have your brace checked and I'll grab you the pain meds here in a minute." Pride was something they all had. Each wore it differently. Kyle took note of Tanner nodding a 'yes.' Retrieving a wheelchair from somewhere in the room, neither Roy nor his friend saw where it was kept, Roy aided the blonde carefully into the chair. Tanner could be stubborn, but that just made him even more 'Tanner.' Crutch in hand and Roy pushing the chair, the three went to join the others.

* * *

"They have a lot in here. Catch Phrase. Taboo. Uno. Monopoly. Oh!" Nate awkwardly, still cuffed, grasped the game box. He held it to show the others gathered around the sofa's. After having their fill, Nate had decided to explore, more or less snoop. "This one's always been my favorite! Anyone game?" Roy could only restrain half a face of 'Is he serious?' Tanner vocalized his opinion.

"You pass up the card games, the board games, the word games, and instead ask the group of people who either have no hand functionality and wheelchair bound, let's not forget you're handcuffed, to play Twister." The boy wasn't detoured by the others sarcasm.

"Yep." Nate still looked as happy as any kid about a surprise on Christmas morning. Roy leaned in towards Tanner's chair sitting on his left.

"Next thing he'll be suggesting is that we have a campfire," Roy cracked.

"And s'mores," Tanner added. Nate had continued talking. Kyle kept up with the boy.

His brother would like these kids, Kyle had thought somewhere in the middle of the day's events.

"Are you still mad?" Nate asked. The curtains had been pulled across the window, and the room was black.

"I'm not mad. I'm frustrated," the blonde answered honestly with hardly any of his usual attitude. The redhead was still somewhat confused.

"What again was it that you got so angry about?" Tanner turned onto his back to stare off into the ceiling. He replied,

"If you ask Roy he would tell you it's my 'oh so positive attitude'. But seriously, it's probably not even you. My sister tells me I need to work on being nicer before I do, well, my go to sarcasm. So don't take it personally Nate. I'm not mad at you."

"I won't worry about it then," Nate said. He decided to change discussion. "Were allowed to have visitors starting Tuesday. Who's coming for you?" Tanner decided to indulge the conversation.

"My little sister and friend. Best friend I guess." The other quickly responded, positive they weren't interrupting.

"My best friend Leeanna said she would be here bright and early. Said she would bring our other friends with her too. I like Leeanna. She's fun, real smart when it comes to school. She always dresses in the best things too. Like, nothing matches and she always looks happy." Tanner laughed quietly, thinking.

"I think Leeanna would get along fine with my friend," he smiled at the humorous idea of two such people meeting. "Angelyn really takes time picking out everything she wears. Not the cliche bad attitude though. Angel is almost always wearing a smile and loves telling a good joke." Nate chuckled. Tanner could admit that Nate wasn't as annoying as he had made himself seem that day.

"See you in the morning Nate. Goodnight," Tanner said, rolling over carefully, very aware of his leg and arm

"Good night Tanner."

* * *

Nate had propped his pillow against the wall. It was too quiet.

"Tanner?" The boy tested.

"What?" The other grumbled into his pillow.

"Want to do something?" Tanner sat up a little and glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand.

"It's eight something in the morning. I am not getting up before I have to."

"What if I let you pick out the game." Tanner's interest peaked hearing the other's offer.

"Alright. And you have to wheel me into the lounge because otherwise we'll be here a while." The blonde agreed, bargaining himself. Nate threw his blanket off and jumped to his feet.

"You don't even have to ask. Consider it done!" He too eagerly in Tanner's opinion brought the wheelchair closer to the bed. Tanner had thought about insisting and walking himself. Weighing his options, If Nate had so much energy this early why make more work for his half-asleep brain? Both in their pajamas and almost situated in the chair, at least wanting to do that much by himself, they were ready to go.

"So what game did you want to play?" Tanner had one in mind already.

"You've probably played before, it's a classic," he grinned. It was a personal favorite. Nate pushed the chair through the door. His answer wasn't a guess, and he said it with surety.

"Twister."

"What? No-are you-," Tanner stopped and breathed, reminding himself Nate meant well, even though he had so much he could say.

"It is not Twister. We covered this yesterday. It's a favorite for me and my sister. Ever hear of Jenga?" Nate's face brightened at the familiar name. He replied with a happy 'Of Course. Who hasn't?" They turned into the Lounge and Nate left Tanner at the coffee table. That was the best word to describe it. Fishing the game from the closet Nate quickly set it up. Tanner pushed the first block out smoothly. Nate took his turn. While playing, Tanner noticed the boy's unbound hands.

"When did they take off the handcuffs?" he asked. Nate looked excited, and replied,

"I've been cleared for now. kyle talked to Miss Dallas and she agreed with good behavior that I didn't need them. On top of that the store isn't pressing charges since I'm here at Maryland and all. " The blonde was actually happy for the other.

"I'm glad. That's got to be a relief. Eating and sleeping and all I mean. It sure couldn't have been very comfortable." The thought had crossed his mind after the initial meeting the first day. He wasn't heartless, just really stubborn. By now the tower was starting to favor the left.

"Make your move wisely Nate. It could go any turn now." Nate eyed a possible block, then said,

"You know there are two ways for this game to end."

"Yeah. Either you or I win," Tanner answered bluntly.

"By your logic, there's three ways to win then. I'll move this one." Nate chose a safe piece; an outer row. Tanner began eyeing his turn once the tower settled again.

"I'll ask. What is the third way to win Jenga?" the blonde asked. He was actually interested if he was being honest. Everybody made up house rules for favorites like Monopoly and chess. Jenga was no exception. "Oh, I found something." Nate let Tanner start to pull his piece.

"Jenga Punch!" He enthusiastically exclaimed and punching the already teetering tower. Tanner's face stood blank. He didn't say anything. Nate's grin wavered.

"Too much, maybe?" He started to move a little ways down the couch, out of the other boy's reach. Tanner still covered in Jenga blocks was laughing. Nate thought for a moment, maybe he won't have to run. Not that he would have to run fast, the thought had come to mind. He didn't doubt the blondes supposed bad attitude. However this was the complete opposite.

"You're laughing." He said it like a statement needing verified.

"Who the hell punches a Jenga tower and yells 'Jenga Punch?" Nate had to laugh at the idiotic idea of it. It really was stupid. And now funny.

"What's so funny at eight-thirty in the morning? Besides Jenga gone everywhere." Roy cracked. He was still in his pajamas and headed for breakfast. "I think you broke Tanner, Nate. I'd clap you on the back a job well done if the thought didn't make me cringe, but you just got a genuine Williams laugh. One of few."

"You make me sound cold, Roy," Tanner looked his friend's way.

"I'm not saying that, it's just nice to hear you laugh. In fact, it's a compliment from the bottom of my heart." Roy exaggerated with his hands a little. Tanner turned back to Nate.

"Anything from the bottom of this guy's heart is usually backed by ulterior motive. Just fair warning," The blonde joked. Roy sat on the adjoined cushion by Nate.

"My only motive right now is food. Anyone else?" Nate's answer was lost as he was already headed for the door.

"Can you come back here you speed demon, and maybe bring me along? Roy is useless for the task," Tanner looked at his friend with his smug smile. Roy took the bait.

"You know you're more useless than me right now. I'd be careful." Nate was back and had the chair again.

"If I didn't know you two were friends, I'd probably believe you hated each other," Nate interrupted.

"Love Hate. It's our friendship summed up," Roy said, and Tanner nodded a confirmation. They all left for breakfast together, forgetting the mess on the floor.


	2. Chapter Two

After the rest of the group joined and stomachs were taken care of, Angelina announced bandages would be changed before the day started. Nate's arms and Roy's hands were seen by Dylan. Angelina preferred to check Tanner's brace and arm. The brace was in need of adjustment, otherwise everything looked good. Mystery girl's eye was on the mend, and that alone considering the burn was a blessing.

"Everything check out okay?" Roy met back up with Tanner in the Lounge.

"My leg brace needs a little fixing but otherwise my right arm is good as it gets. How are your hands?" Roy shrugged.

"Not any worse. It is better news considering the worst. Also Kyle said to head outside while we wait. Apparently were playing a small game of soccer." Tanner put on a smile.

"This should be fun." The boys found the backyard fairly quickly after having a grand tour of the place the day before. It was a fairly large fenced in space, and soft grass, at least it looked it without having to touch it. Picking a spot on the ground, Roy and Tanner decided to not make conversation or small talk. They had learned silence was sometimes preferred.

Nate and and the girl showed soon with the three faculty in suit. Angelina called for everyone's attention.

"Everyone checked out perfectly and now that that's out of the way, we can play a little while the weather's beautiful." Even Tanner in his mood couldn't deny that the weather was amazing. A patio seat by the building was filled with a small form and a face that thought otherwise about the weather. She looked like she could find something to complain about. Nate called across the small lawn. Roy called back a simple 'here.' Nate sprawled, laying back in the grass by the others. Angelina had circled Kyle and Dylan in as well. Sitting cross legged and completing their attempt of a circle, Angelina looked like she was going to talk again. She turned her head first towards the last person missing.

"Crissy! Come over here. We're going to go over a few more things and then get to the fun part." Crissy, as Nate, Tanner and Roy all learned her name was didn't even raise her head from her fetal position in her chair. Her curt reply was 'I can hear from here.' Sounding mumbled but loud enough, the young doctor looked worried. Roy spoke up.

"Miss Dallas. If you want to talk to us one of us will make sure to fill in Crissy later." She looked a little less concerned.

"Thank you," Angelina thanked Roy. "I'll give you a few things to give her too. Maybe she'll settle in a bit easier after she's made a friend or two." Now the woman's attention was one hundred percent on the boys.

"Today was an exception, however breakfast is going to be ready at nine thirty for you early risers and cleaned up and put away by ten thirty. Lunch is two o'clock. Every morning bandages are checked for obvious reasons. You each have your schedules to meet privately with our therapist here once a week. We've found it can help if you have somewhere to go and talk about, anything really, even vent. Everyone comes here needing extra help and everybody deals with it differently. Was there any questions?" Nate's hand went up.

"Yes Nate." The boy looked anxious to move.

"If we don't have any questions, are we done?" She chuckled. The woman knew the kid didn't mean it rudely as it might have sounded. He was asking a question.

"Neither of you have any?" Tanner and Roy shook their head no.

"Alright. Go ahead Nate." He said a quick 'thanks' and was gone. He also quickly found the black and white ball amidst the grass along with the fairly large goal adjacent to them.

"Miss Dallas? I had one question actually. I just thought it would be better to let Nate go. He's had energy all morning."

"Be thankful we have this space outside then," she laughed. "Now what did you want to ask?" Tanner for a moment thought better of his question. She had seen the face many times.

"You don't have to hold anything back, that's why I'm here. Go ahead." He looked at Roy, still sitting where he had been, and back to Angelina.

"I noticed there isn't a whole lot of us. I guess I just thought there would be more." Angelina sat up a little straighter.

"The Maryland Rehab Center is, I'd say averagely sized, considering our location and demand. Moravia isn't a big town to start with. What we do, we do well however and we are more catered to younger ages. On occasion adults will stay here too though."

"That makes sense," Roy said.

"Hey, I could use a goalie!" Nate was yelling again and this time Tanner's friend answered the call.

"I made a mean goalie on the school team last year. Let's see if I'm any good no handed. I'm coming Nate!" Roy picked himself up and jogged to the net. Kyle and Dylan said something about joining in the game to even the odds a little. Now just the two of them, Tanner actually observed around him.

"Can you push me to the fence Miss Dallas?" Angelina was up and pushing Tanner across the grass. She stopped right before meeting the fence.

"Is this ok?" She asked. He nodded. "I'm just going to go do a few things. Hollar for one of us if you need anything." Another nod. He picked moments to be quiet. When he first came out with Roy his first thought was that the fence wasn't a mile high and was a simple, maybe five footer, picket fence. Some boards had names painted vertically, some darker and some more colorful. Lizabeth, Mitch, Mabel, Nick, Anne, and a very specific Joe were among the names he read. Each were finished in different handwriting and personal touches. Tanner felt that it wasn't supposed to feel like it was meant to hold him. The view was not a spectacle, yet still nice with its Baltimore flair. Older brick buildings lined the street. Closely knit houses hugged each other in the near distance, their small chain link fences touching. The Maryland Rehab Center wasn't in the middle of town, but still felt apart of everyday mundane life in Marovia.

Tanner wasn't naive in the time preparing to go to the center. Rehab centers came with their stories and reputations. Surely it was natural to wonder if maybe this one held some of the stories truth at all. He had honest to god prayed it would all be in his head. So far he didn't feel crazy or like he was being watched. It wasn't a mental ward or anything close in name, but everything had its skeletons. Tanner had heard the saying sometime or another. Tanner wanted to try and keep his open mind. Awkwardly one handed, he turned his chair about half way around. Crissy wasn't in her chair anymore. Kyle and Angelina discussed something sitting close together. Tanner knew the likely hood it was about one of them was high; maybe Crissy. The Soccer game seemed to be offense and defense given there was one net. That hadn't detoured a minute of their fun.

* * *

"I'm going to grab some water. You want some?" Tanner sat at the table. It had enough chairs to cater to at least eight, maybe even ten people.

"Sounds good," he said. Roy stood in front of the cabinets, seemingly having a staring contest before he called Nate into the kitchen.

"Can I help?" Dylan popped around a corner.

"Oh, thanks." Roy actually looked a little embarrassed.

"Can you reach me two glasses? It's easier than you think to forget something has basic as your hands when you can't use them." Dylan opened a cabinet and retrieved two matching cups.

"Don't sweat it kid. I broke my foot about four years ago. One second you can do everything, and the next you can't go anywhere. It's like a small trek just to the bathroom," Dylan said, now at the fridge to fill the glasses. "Ice?"

Both boys refused politely.

"Alright, here you go. I'll be around if anything else comes up." With a quick smile the man was gone. He had set the glasses on the table before leaving. Roy sat across Tanner.

"Is this what it's like for you? I mean getting up for simple crap. Like the bathroom and food, and just getting dressed. I never asked before." Roy thought to himself a silent thank you for the straw in his cup. Tanner used his left hand to grab his water. He took a drink and responded to Roy's question.

"Pretty much. At least when you break a leg you have your arms and hands. I have one working hand. I just accepted the fate of the chair. It's easier in the long run than the crutch." Tanner thought about Crissy. "When did Crissy leave and head back inside today? I didn't even notice until later."

"She left maybe fifteen minutes or so after I joined Nate and Miss Dallas pushed you over to the fence."

A familiar voice interrupted. "What were you looking at for so long? On the lawn today, I mean."

"Oh, Nate. I was just looking. Figured I might see where we are, what's around. It's actually very post-card. You know, scenic." Roy relaxed into his chairs back, adding his piece to the change of conversation.

"I thought the names on the fence was cool. I was wanting to ask Miss Dallas if we get to add our names."

"What, like a mark? "I was here?" Nate joked. "I'm going to head back to my room for a quick nap or something." Nate was gone and it was just Tanner and Roy again.

"You up for playing a game?" Tanner looked up at his friend. "I'm going to be gamed out by the first week here. But I'll humor you. What game?" Tanner laughed a little. 'Maybe that's the strategy of the game closet. The adults stock it and make it easy to get to, well obviously use it,' he thought sarcastically. 'And it's actually working.' Tanner sighed before giving his one condition.

"The only game I will not and hope is already off the table, is damned Twister. I can't seem to convince Nate." Roy grinned, very much amused.

"I wasn't even thinking of it. I was thinking more along the lines of a card game, something easy." Roy, going to the closet, managed to get the deck of plain Bicycle playing cards between two fingers. He dropped the pack on the table.

"Slap-jack?" Tanner shook his head,

"Two-handed versus one hand?" Roy re-thought the game.

"It takes one hand to play slap-jack dude. War?"

"You're on."

* * *

"I have to go first. That's bad luck right?" Nate had seemed really on edge. Something was bothering him was all they knew for sure.

"What do you have to do first exactly?" Roy was the only one that morning left eating breakfast. That also meant he had to be the one Nate was talking to.

"I have my therapy season, call it what you will, with Mrs. Clack." Roy chewed the bite of egg he had taken, choosing then to answer Nate.

"I really don't think you have anything to worry about. It's been about three days since we all got here. It was bound to happen once we settled in."

"I'm worried it's going to be really weird. Miss Dallas is pretty cool, I kinda wish it was her in there."

"Look at it this way." Roy purposed. "Miss Dallas doesn't know what we talk about with Mrs. Clack. Wouldn't it be more awkward if you had to talk to Miss Dallas about everything? This way it's someone who's starting fresh with us and she only sees us in her office." Nate looked like he was giving the advise some thought, Roy let him have a minute. Nate hugged Roy quickly and was headed out.

"That makes sense. Thanks. See you guys afterwards. Maybe we can get some soccer in later?" Roy nodded a yes. He had taken the last few bites of his eggs. Covering his mouth partially, he tried to talk with his food-filled mouth.

"You bet." Nate had found the office door almost too quickly for his liking. He knocked. Hearing the 'come in,' he opened it. The office wasn't anything special, but it still had a touch of 'I like my office and it's not stuffy.'

"Hi, you must be Nate Robinson. Is there something you prefer to be called?" Nate sat on her couch.

"Nate is fine," he said.

"Nate it is. I'm Mrs. Clack, and I'll start with explaining why I'm here. It's really simple and can be fun if we make it that way."

'She likes to smile, but not a 'you can talk to me' fake smile,' Nate mused.

"We can talk about what you did the week you don't see me or start a project you want to work on. I keep puzzles in here in case you kids and even the occasional grown up feels in the mood. Most importantly, you can tell me anything in this office and it stays between you and I. The only circumstances in which I would ever tell Miss Dallas a word we share is if it's for your health and overall well being."

'She's very animated too,' was another thought. 'But not too animated.'

"Do I start with why I'm here at Maryland?" Nate asked, hearing the uncertainty in his voice after.

"If that's where you want to start, go ahead." He took a deep breath.

"Well I haven't told anybody the full story, though I'm sure Miss Dallas, Kyle and Dylan know. I'm here for obvious burns, my arms. What I don't tell people is that the misunderstanding with the store and the small fire is that, that I think I wanted to start it. Not to burn anything down, just to make fire right there in that moment, even if the rational me knew it was stupid." Nate looked up ready for some kind of judgement or look that said 'you are an idiot.' It wasn't there.

"When you were younger Nate, did you like making campfires and anything like that?" The woman asked. His face got the look of the idea of playing his favorite game.

"My dad used to take me camping a lot. I always couldn't wait for the s'mores and lighting the fire. Watching the fire grow, each flame spreading and eating the wood was something I could watch forever. It was alive. Or something," he added.

"Do you not go camping much anymore?" She asked. Nate waited a moment and chose his wording.

"My dad is gone a lot of the time now. He doesn't have too much time for much else except maybe a quick game if he's not working. He works a lot, mostly after he got this better job. But it doesn't bother me too much. I know he cares because he asks about my day and makes sure I'm safe. You know, with my friends or whatnot."

"Thank you for sharing that with me Nate." Time passed much more quicker than Nate had anticipated. Nearing the end of their session, Mrs. Clack looked at her watch.

"The clock says that we have twenty more minutes. But seeing as today was day one, you can leave early if you'd like." Nate took her offer, but not before saying a quiet 'Thanks Mrs. Clack.'

Outside the door and listening for the soft click, Nate headed for the lawn. He could at least hope there was soccer started. Roy and Dylan were playing a game of keep away more or less. The ball was out and Nate needed something else to focus on. He had never really tried or thought he wanted to talk about his father. He loved him more than anything, but maybe there were things they needed to sit down and talk over. That would be another time though. Another time to give it more think.

"Nate's here," Dylan called, pumping his arms in the air dramatically. Nate laughed. This was therapy for him. Considering what he had expected, Nate had liked Mrs. Clack. Next time he wouldn't stress about it as much.


End file.
